


Natural Redhead

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I prefer you as a redhead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "better in red"

Mara leaned over the sink in the refresher, watching the last of the dark-tinted water swirl down the drain. This dingy outpost had only the basic amenities— a stark contrast to the week she’d spent posing as a shipping heiress, but Mara was glad to be rid of that particular identity. And the hair dye.

Behind her, the ‘fresher door opened, and she could see Luke’s reflection in the mirror. “Hey,” she said. “You’re cute. Wanna fool around until my husband gets back?”

“Funny,” he deadpanned, stepping forward to twirl a strand of red-gold hair around his fingers. “I prefer you as a redhead, but I still hated not being able to touch you.”

“Well, you were playing my servant, Skywalker,” she reminded him. “It’s not a good idea to get too fresh with the boss.”

“Oh? Then consider this my resignation…”

Mara let herself be pulled into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Luke’s waist as she felt his hands slide up into her hair. “I’ve got another position open,” she murmured. “Are you interested?”

He kissed her again. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
